1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual package and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly, to an individual package for housing a tampon with applicator individually and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an absorbent article used as being inserted in a vaginal cavity of a menstruating woman, a so-called sanitary tampon provided with an absorbent body for absorbing a body fluid or the like and a string attached at a rear end of the absorbent body has been widely known. Such a sanitary tampon includes one housing the absorbent body in the internal part of the applicator to insert the absorbent body into a body by means of the applicator, and one inserting the absorbent body into the body not using the applicator but using a finger. For example, according to the sanitary tampon using the applicator, the absorbent body can be inserted into a back of the vaginal cavity more reliably by inserting the applicator with the absorbent body housed therein into a predetermined position of the vaginal cavity and pushing out the absorbent body from the applicator (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication JP-A-No. 2000-279445).
However, the applicator for use in the sanitary tampon disclosed in JP-A 2000-279445 is used by being directly inserted into the body as described above, which involves a problem such that a body fluid such as a menstrual blood adheres to a surface of the applicator after used and the applicator cannot be easily disposed.
Consider a case where a used applicator is disposed of by returning it to an unsealed package bag. In this case, a conventional package bag has a problem that the size of an opening upon unsealing the package bag or the like is not stabilized and the applicator cannot be easily returned to the unsealed package bag. This is because the conventional package bag has a shape that only one side is sealed among the opposite sides of the package bag in a longitudinal direction and the conventional package bag is unsealed by cutting the package bag from a notch-like cut line provided on one end in the longitudinal direction. In addition, it is feared that the package bag is partially separated from the cut line and this becomes an unnecessary waste. Further, in the case of forming the package bag by sealing the sides of the package bag in the longitudinal direction, films easily adhere with each other, which involves a problem such that the clearance cannot be opened well. It can be said that an object of the present invention is to solve these problems.